


Naughty

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: Never Too Far [12]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Gen, Little!Emma - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, mama Snow, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Emma has been testing limits as she, Snow, Lily and Mal try to find Lily's dad. Snow has to remind Emma that no matter what, she's still her little girl and little girls must obey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spanking, so if that bothers you, give it a skip. I just realized that Snowing hasn't punished Emma in any of these that I write.

Emma knew her mom was going to be mad at her, but she didn't care. She hadn't even wanted Snow to come in the first place, but her parents were still not okay with her being alone. She normally wouldn't have minded, Emma was just better at doing these things alone. Even so, Snow insisted. As usual, she also expected to be by Emma’s side at all times. She wasn't going to lose her, not again.

Feeling bad about her parents’ role in Lily growing up how she had, Emma had agreed to help her find her father. Since Mal couldn't remember due to being in dragon form, all they had was the necklace to go off of. Fortunately, the necklace was a bigger help than they originally thought. Regina was able to perfect a spell to show just what had happened during Lily’s conception. They soon learned the man was in New York, he had left Storybrooke once everyone was allowed. All they had to do was find him, like Mal, he had no memory of it, but the necklace was enough proof. So, Mal, Lily, Emma and Snow had headed off on a trip together. After receiving a lead while their mothers were showering to head to dinner, Lily and Emma scribbled out notes and left. They knew Mal would want to come, but they had to jump on it before he left where he was.

Snow freaked out when she came out and saw her baby gone. Even with the note, every moment away from Emma was torture. She knew better than to run off alone. Emma had been testy the whole trip, clearly trying to act all big and bad for Lily’s sake. Snow was fed up with it. She rarely punished Emma and she began to wonder if that was a mistake.

Finally, the girls returned (Lily’s father in tow). Mal was so happy to see him again and the little family went out to dinner to celebrate. Emma collapsed onto her bed, glad it was finally over.

“Do you want to get room service?”  
She asked her mom.  
“We can do that later,” Snow told her, briskly. Emma signed, she knew she was in trouble.  
“Mom…”  
“I told you not to go anywhere without me! It's dangerous! You could've been hurt!”  
“Well I had to help Lily…”  
“You could've waited,” Snow interrupted. “Do you know how scary it was to come out and find you gone? I didn't see your note at first, I thought I lost you again!”

Emma bit her lip, feeling a little guilty.

“I didn't want you to even come,” Emma tried to defend herself. “Lily asked for my help and…”  
“And you know the rules. You do not go anywhere alone. You've been acting like a hot shot since we got here and this ends now.” Snow drew a deep breath and sat on the bed. “Get over my lap, Emma.”

Emma’s eyes widened. Her mom had given her a few warning smacks before, but she never thought…

“Mommy…”  
“I don't want to hear it. You've been naughty and now you must be punished. Now let's get this over with so we can cuddle.”  
“No!” Emma whined, folding her arms.  
“Emma,” Snow warned.  
“No! No spanking!”  
“Okay, now you can also lower your jeans.”  
“Mommy!”  
“You're only making this harder.”

Emma sighed but undid the button on her jeans and underwear, sliding them down. She slowly crawled over her mom’s lap. Snow drew a deep breath. She hated punishing Emma, but she had to learn. She laid down the smacks, quickly. Emma was soon crying.

“OW! OW! OWWWIE! Mommy I...I’m sorry!!!”

Each cry broke Snow’s heart and she wanted to stop, but knew she couldn't. She laid down 10 more firm smacks, making them count. Finally, the 30 had been done.

“Shhh baby,” Snow cooed. “It's all over now.” Emma threw her arms around her mother’s neck and allowed Snow to rock her. “Mommy loves you so much, she just has to make sure you're a good girl.”  
“I be a good girl,” Emma sniffled.  
“Good.” Snow kissed her nose. “I love you.”  
“I love you, Mommy!” Emma walked.  
“There, there,” the mother continued to rock her until she drifted off to sleep. Snow smiled and gently wiped her face. Carefully, she laid Emma down on the bed and grabbed the pull ups that she wore at night time, sliding one on. She could put on a nightgown when she woke up. In the meantime, Snow would order room service and pick a movie to watch. Hopefully, Emma would be a good girl for the rest of the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> I do accept prompts!


End file.
